


Hungry Like The Wolf

by joidianne4eva



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Must you always burn the hand that helps you, Mage?” Fenris murmured as he circled Anders and it took all of his self-control not to turn so that he could keep Fenris in his line of sight. </p><p>“Considering that it’s your hand, would you prefer I bite it?” Anders snapped.</p><p>Fenris didn’t answer for a moment and the silence had the hair on the back of Anders’ neck standing on end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Like The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> For the Monster Fest on ushobwri. The prompt - shapeshifter.

Anders drew his coat tighter around him as another gust of cold air ruffled the feathers.

He wasn’t dressed for the weather, not with the leather pants and silk shirt that he’d donned before leaving his apartment but that was only because he’d guessed that whoever Hawke had set him up with would want to go clubbing.

Now he wasn’t sure that the person was going to show and he was getting more than a little antsy considering that he’d already had to hide from two Templar patrols. It wasn’t like he could tattoo Mage more clearly on his forehead especially after the last few clashes he’d had with the Templars during the protests.

Gritting his teeth Anders glowered up at the moon.

If his friends would just stay out of his love life he could’ve been at home with Pounce and cup of hot chocolate…really who needed sex when you had creature comforts?

The thought made him grimace…this was probably why his friends kept setting him up on blind dates. He sounded like a crazy cat lady and while there was nothing wrong with that title, the fact that he was only twenty seven and only had one cat kind of made him feel like a sham.

“And what do we have here?” a familiar voice murmured and Anders closed his eyes, sending a quick prayer to the Maker because it was very likely that he was about to commit homicide.

“What do you want, Fenris?” Anders sighed, opening his eyes slowly.

Silhouetted in the moon’s light, Fenris looked even more ethereal than usual. The dark lines of his dormant tattoos flowed into the shadow of his clothing and the smile quirking his lips made Anders want to pull his own hair out.

“Would you believe that I was simply in the neighbourhood?” Fenris inquired.

Anders just sneered at him, “Of course that’s completely believable,” he retorted.

“Truly?” Fenris prompted and Anders snorted.

“Truly, you’ve got to be getting sex from somewhere, I just never figured prostitutes, given the way you hate spending money,” he replied with a saccharine smile.

Fenris scoffed at that, his eyes glinting as he stared at Anders, “Then maybe I should be asking about your hourly rate? Wouldn’t want it to be more than I could afford,” Fenris taunted.

“Don’t worry I’m way out of your league,” Anders replied, cocking a brow when Fenris stepped closer to him.

“Must you always burn the hand that helps you, Mage?” Fenris murmured as he circled Anders and it took all of his self-control not to turn so that he could keep Fenris in his line of sight.

“Considering that it’s your hand, would you prefer I bite it?” Anders snapped.

Fenris didn’t answer for a moment and the silence had the hair on the back of Anders’ neck standing on end.

“It depends on how hard you’d bite,” Fenris whispered and he was so close that Anders could feel his breath on his neck.

Anders clenched his fingers in his coat to hide the shiver racing through his body.

It was starting to look like Isabela had been more right with that pulling pigtails comment than he’d thought.

“Don’t worry I’ll bite hard enough to ensure that you never want to put anything in my mouth again,” Anders muttered, closing his eyes when Fenris’ hands settled on his hips. “You’re going to scare off my date,” Anders tried but the snort from behind him said just how much Fenris cared about that.

“And who do you think told me that I’d find you here?” Fenris inquired softly.

“I’m going to kill him,” Anders whispered but there wasn’t much heat behind his words and he didn’t resist when Fenris nuzzled at his nape.

Maker, how long had he wanted this? Half of the time the fights between him and Fenris had just been a force of habit, the words no longer as barbed as they’d once been, the heat twisting from rage into a slow simmer of want that had often left Anders flustered.

It had all started the day that Fenris had actually defended a mage during a rally and it had spiralled from there but Anders had never truly expected this. Not even after Fenris had shared his secret with him, one that he hadn’t even told Hawke. In turn Anders had let Fenris speak to Justice, allowed him hours with the spirit until Justice had slipped back into the sleep that he so often favoured these days and Fenris had stopped spitting out the word ‘abomination’.

“He was doing us both a service,” Fenris pointed out and Anders opened his mouth to retort to that but the quick flicker of wet heat trailing up his neck changed his words into a gasp.

“Fenris,” he warned but the elf just hummed like they weren’t out in public where anyone could come across them and as if Anders’ thoughts had conjured them up a group of young Templars appeared, lumbering down the narrow path.

“Won’t you look at this then. What’s happening here?” One of the men called out as the other two eyed them warily.

Justice stirred uneasily in the back of Anders’ mind, shaking of his sleep like a coat as he watched the Templars through Anders’ eyes.

“None of your concern,” Fenris responded as Anders’ hand dropped to cover one of Fenris’ on his hip, fingers tightening in warning.

“What if we make it our concern?” the same Templar inquired and the flare of lyrium made Anders sway on his feet.

He didn’t have to turn to see the changes in Fenris. He’d seen it once in his own apartment when Fenris had confessed to him so he didn’t _have to_ turn but he did.

Fenris’ eyes were glowing a brilliant blue but that was the smallest change. The structure of his jaw jutted out, his nose sloping to meet it and the moonlight glinted off of his teeth, that were bared in a snarl. The sharpness of his ears was even more pronounced, elongated as they were, and the soft fur covering his skin brushed against Anders’ were he was still gripping Fenris’ hand tight, ignoring the claws that were curled around his hip.

Fenris’ eyes flickered from the Templars to Anders as Anders raised his hand so that he could trail the fingers of his free hand through the soft fur at Fenris’ jaw.

Fenris’ nostrils flared and Anders knew that he could smell the lust still coating his skin because Fenris in any form was still Fenris and apparently Anders’ body was trained to find any and all versions of Fenris desirable.

Turning his attention back to the Templars, Anders grinned. “I’d move it along if I were you. You wouldn’t want to see him when he’s really angry.”

The men hesitated but a low rumbling growl from Fenris had them shuffling along.

Fenris held himself completely still until they vanished into the darkness then between one breath and the next he’d switched to his normal form.

“Now where were we?” he commented lightly and Anders wanted to knock him over the head because he’d just outed himself to the freaking Templars!

Fenris must have seen something in his expression because he just grinned. “I told the others before I left; I have no more reason to hide.”

“Is that what this is about?” Anders inquired, gesturing between them. “Not hiding?”

Fenris nodded, reaching out to tug Anders closer by his belt. “I would have you in any way that I can but never as a secret,” he whispered.

“Never out in public again either,” Anders offered up glibly and Fenris snorted.

“We shall see,” he replied but Anders just batted his hands away.

“No we shall not see because I was promised a date and no matter what Varric says I’m not that type of girl.”

Fenris stepped closer and Anders could feel the lyirum calling to him. “What kind of girl are you?”

“The type who expects to be wined and dined,” Anders replied, baring his neck as Fenris nuzzled at it.

“And after that?” Fenris prompted, licking from Anders’ collarbone to the curve of his jaw.

“After that maybe we can find out just how much a wolf you are in bed,” Anders whispered.

“Only in bed?” Fenris taunted.

“We’ll start there and work our way up,” Anders replied.

Fenris seemed to be very onboard with the plan if the way that he was suddenly dragging Anders down the path was any indication.

Anders would have to remember to give Hawke a gift…later…much, much later.


End file.
